This invention relates to high precision positioning devices and in particular to positioning devices for use in the automatic detection, manipulation, repositioning and super positioning of biological samples.
The use of a positioning device for colony picking and gridding is known. Typically these devices include a picker head and a platform or working area. The picker head and the platform are movable relative to each other in the X, Y and Z directions, where the X and Y directions are orthogonal axes on the platform and Z is normal to the platform. In some devices the platform moves in the X direction and the picker head moves in the Y and Z directions while in other devices the picker head moves in all three directions and the platforms are stationary. Many of the devices also include a stacker such that a plurality of plates may be stacked. However, the capacity of each device is limited by the footprint of the device.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a device that increases the capacity without increasing the footprint of the device. Further it would be advantageous to provide a device that is modular, reconfigurable and multi-functional.
A positioning device includes a gantry robot and an elevator unit. The gantry robot includes a head assembly, a work-space spaced below the head assembly for receiving at least one tray and a device for moving the head assembly in the X, Y and Z directions. The gantry robot further includes a device for scanning the work-space. The elevator unit has a plurality of shelves arranged in a series one above another. Each shelf is adapted to receive at least one tray and the shelves are movable in the Z direction. A device for moving a tray between the elevator unit and the work-space is included. A control system for controlling the movement of the head assembly in the X, Y and Z direction, for controlling the movement of the shelves in the Z direction and for controlling the tray moving device is operably connected to the gantry robot and the elevator unit.
The device includes a packing/unpacking system that allows for automatic packing or unpacking of several microwell plates (or other similar labware) into or from reusable packages. Each package is used to transfer and process multiple plates (one batch of plates may contain eight or more plates) simultaneously. Each package or batch is labeled and identified by a bar-code label. Such an identification number allows for systematic storing, tracking, and retrieval of all the information related to that batch.
The device includes a controlled environment for storing the trays on the elevator unit when not in use. A tray is a plate that has precisely defined size and that contains labware (a predetermined number of microwell plates, Petri plates, membranes, etc.). The bottom part of the elevator unit is an enclosed and insulated environment, with a controlled temperature and humidity. Each time the device completes the operations related to the current trays on the platforms, the trays are loaded to the available bottom shelves of the elevator. Then, the elevator will move the two shelves down into the refrigerated enclosure.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.